The instant invention relates generally to incinerators and more specifically it relates to a garbage burning and melting apparatus which provides a super heated blast furnace which will break down all the impurities in the garbage by burning and melting to reduce volume of residue.
There are available various conventional incincerators which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.